Tifa's First Instagram Post
by Leoparda
Summary: Tifa is new to Instagram and of course she's the first to don't know how to use it. After getting information from her allies, she soon uses it, until she posted something that seemed very different.


**Author's Note:** _**Hey everyone, I'm back after a pretty long hiatus. Weeks of countless homework and schoolwork to finish had gotten in the way of writing fanfics, and now since it's the weekend, I've decided to write a humor fanfic inspired by my favorite app, Instagram! I mean, who doesn't use it? People who aren't addicted unlike me! So, here's the fanfic, featuring Tifa, Lightning, Vaan, and Tidus, cause these are my favorite characters and of course why not make them hilarious for no reason in this fanfic XD? Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tifa's First Instagram Post

* * *

Lightning was sitting upon Cosmos's throne, her eyes fixated upon her tablet that was hot pink and had several pink spikes and rhinestones decorated across the borders. She was scrolling down to her timeline on the app Instagram where her followers, that are her comrades, post some several pics of themes involving friendship, courage, love, and the art of what it means to really fight. Of course, Lightning was wanting to communicate with her allies, so she would often leave comments upon their photos with the words 'Do you even know the first rule about friendship?' on Warrior Of Light's friendship post of him and Cecil talking about friendship, 'Hmph. Ok. But could be better. Or worse', on Laguna's post on courage where he talks to Squall upon that post, and about the love post.. Let's just say she posted an 'I-don't-give-a-f$$k' phrase with an middle finger emoji, where she didn't even care that a long blonde haired woman dressed in divine clothes and a headdress was giving advice to a certain girl with green hair and a red mini dress about the term of love. Lightning certainly did ignored that. Then, to the art of fighting post, she simply turned her head over in slight curiousity, where upon that post both Cloud and Squall were discussing about what does it mean to fight someone and how fighting can be related to wanting to do something that you have to do. But after five minutes of Cloud and Squall's conversation, Lighting grew bored as the minutes passed and she give out a sigh before logging out and shutting her phone off.

"My allies need to post something new or else I'm going to explode like microwave popcorn," Lightning complained a little to herself as she layed her phone to her right side and folded her arms across her chest in a bit of consideration. Then, in the corner of her eye, she can see that Tidus and Vaan are walking their way towards her, both of them looking slightly annoyed at Lightning, as if Lightning was the one who set them off even though she did commented on Tidus's post that Tidus looked like a 'clown who died in a rampede of protesters protesting for Donald Trump', in which Tidus was trying to pose like a supermodel in his post, even though that was failed as Vaan appeared in it as soon Tidus snapped the picture. "Lightning, why would you comment such awful things? You know that pretty much annoyed the crap out of me! Please say that you're sorry, I will take anything that you say as sorry besides anything negative." Lightning then snapped, "Oh come on Tidus! Grow up. At least the whole world knows that your post sucks. Your welcome." Tidus groaned to himself in frustation until Vaan come through. "You know Lightning, that was pretty much my fault. Tidus didn't even know that I was there at the moment he took the picture." "Congrats, Vaan. You're making the whole world a better place now." Lightning snarled back, her eyes narrowing both Vaan and Tidus. Tidus frowned, while Vaan shoot her a look that clearly says through his eyes, 'Why are this mean now, Light?'. Lightning sighed, as she came to tell the truth about her behavior. "I'm sorry, guys. The reason why I'm acting like this is because I grew so bored of the same exact thing I see on my timeline. I want to see something new for a change." She confessed. "Well, you should've at least say so in the beginning." Tidus barked slightly, still stinging from Lightning's used comments. Lightning was about to stand up and give Tidus a sucker punch before Vaan stopped her, his hands blocking Lightning's right hand. "Light, you don't have to be violent. And Tidus, you have to watch what you say before you could offend someone." Vaan assured the both of his Cosmos' warriors. Lightning calmed down instantly and Tidus responded by a quick nod.

Seconds later, Tifa came, her hands waving in the air as she came running to see her allies, in her right hand there was her black and golden brown smartphone encased in several Fenrir fake diamonds. She came to a halt as soon she come close to Vaan and Lightning. "Guys, guys! Hey, as you can see, I have downloaded this app called Instagram, and you know that most of our allies are using it, so I want to use it too, since I want to find out more about it. But I don't know how to... Can you guys teach me? It's my first time." Tifa said. Lightning gave her a friendly expression. "Sure, Tifa, I can show you how to use it, but you have to conscious of what you can post online. Anyone can see it."

"You can post whatever you want. Just be aware that whatever you post has to meet the guidelines and rules of Instagram. No revealing clothes, no offensive pictures, etc. Then you'll know the basics." Vaan told Tifa. "All you have to do is to go on Instagram, make an account, post a pic you've saved, edit/filter or caption it, and then share the pic." Tidus explained a little. Tifa smiled. "Ok. I pretty much now want to do this on my own, because I feel like I've gather a bit of information for this. Thanks guys." She said politely, as she went off with her phone in hand, her fingers tapping the app where it took her to the home page.

THREE HOURS LATER

After spending at least three hours finding a solid good picture on her phone (trust me, there's a ton of pictures that Tifa took and yet not one of them looked good enough), editing and filtering the chosen picture, before captioning it with the words, "My first Instagram post... Who's Cloud? The Warrior of Cosmos? Or Chaos?" before sharing it with one tap. Seconds later, her feed was bombarded with comments, especially from her allies, that Tifa should know that Cloud is one of the Warrior of Cosmos's, right after he was revived by Cosmos from being killed by Chaos. Tifa simply replied with an exasperated emoji.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _**So there. I did this out of impulse honestly, because it was stuck in my mind before I could write it down. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :).**_


End file.
